


family, duty, honor

by openended



Series: for want of a nail [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-04
Updated: 2011-12-04
Packaged: 2017-10-26 22:03:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/openended/pseuds/openended
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: "Narcissa/Lucius - New York City, 1929."  5 sentence AU meme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	family, duty, honor

Narcissa blinks at the headline - _Wizard Banks Affected By Muggle Crash_ \- and the moving picture of panicked goblins before she offers the paper to her husband.

“Do not panic,” Lucius advises, knowing the tendencies of his wife enough to predict her mood based on a single arched eyebrow.

Narcissa draws her knees to her chest and tucks a tangle of blonde hair behind her ear and asks, “How much?”

Lucius looks out of their hotel window at the snowy New York street below and decides, for the first time in their marriage, to lie to his wife. “Nothing to worry about.”


End file.
